


Meanwhile, At Hussie Academy

by TheUndertaker



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUndertaker/pseuds/TheUndertaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holla i found this thing and it was like the Trolls with their roles in school and i was like yesssss ill write that yeaaaahhhh and thats how this happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, At Hussie Academy

Ms. Medigo is your physics teacher.  
You like her a lot. Mostly she just throws corpses at all of you, but you really do like her. 

Principal Nitram is kind of a pushover, you think. You think he really isn't fit to be the head of a school filled with hormonal adolescents. At least he allows pets to be kept in the school.

Your band director, S. Captor, is tone deaf and spends all of band time listening to shitty dubstep. You have no idea what to think of him.

Karkat Vantas is the asshole who always shouts "10 more laps!" even though you've all already gone about 50 laps. What a shitty gym teacher.

There is a lady who bought a plot of land right next to the academy and built her house there, and she's bloody strange. You've heard that her name is Leijon, or something. She always has so many cats crawling around her yard. So many cats. So many.

Kanaya M. is your home ec teacher and you have to admit she is hot. She'll bite off your head if you miss a stitch in your cloth, though.

Whats-its-gender Pyrope teaches Jazz. Pyrope is really chill, but it sniffed you once and then licked your face and giggled at you. Creepy.

Your librarian is always making the books into towers, and you've heard tell that she's called Vriska. Vriska Serket. What a snazzy name. You'd let her build book towers in your house any day, even though she's kind of a huge bitch. 

Mr. Zahhak and Mr. Makara are not doctors. They once broke a kids arm. They broke a kids arm, and all they had done was pushed him back against the chair so that they could take a look at the scab he'd gotten from falling. What a bunch of bimbos. Scary bimbos.

 

Dr. Ampora is the doctor though, and it's a blessing that he actually knows what he's doing. He's really creepy though, so people are extra careful so that they don't have to end up visiting him in the nurses office.

Feferi is apparently a beauticean, which our school doesn't really need. Principal Nitram could hardly refuse her though, so now we have an attractive ditz who does other girls hair sometimes.

I am an average student. Average B's, average boring friends, average. I'm nothing like John Egbert over there, with Rose, and Dave, and Jade. All except Dave, they're top students. They're known by everyone and they know everyone. I'm new this year though, so I don't think they know me yet. Probably never will. I'm far too exceptionally average. 

\------------------------------------------

My first class of the day is with Vantas. What a way to start school, being yelled at by a shrimpy Puerto Rican who looks like he could barely lift 5 pounds. I don't even know if he knows any words other than "More laps!" because that's all we ever do. Laps. Many, many, many laps. So many laps that our sweat has drenched our clothes and we can't tell our armpit stains from the rest, and our body heat has topped that of a high fever. When we finish running we're all left panting and gasping for breath, some of us crying in frustration when they can't cool down, while Vantas stands by drinking icy cold lemonade. What a dick. 

After gym, I head down through a long hallway and past a bunch of noisy classes, and into Jazz class. The Pyrope is there, it's black, greasy hair dangy in every which way. Red triangular shades hide eyes which are probably beady and unseeing, because Pyrope is apparently blind. Pyrope cackles at us and raps it's cane against a big drum, silencing us all. "TODAY, YOU WILL ALL STOP BEING SO SMELLY AND STOP KILLING MY EARS." It rasps, cackling a little more. We all nervously take leave to shower and reapply deodorant, and then we come back again. I pick up my saxophone. I have no idea how to play this. I drop it in sadness. 

When I have finished wasting away in the band room, I get up and trudge to Physics. 

Bones are thrown at us. 

Rose Lalonde critisizes Megido. We stare, tense. Megido backs down. Lalonde begins teaching the class. We learn that physics is useless and only applies to Earth. Way to go, Lalonde.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something which is just for fun, so i guess if people like it i'll make mroe 030


End file.
